Season 7: New Orleans
Bad Girls Club: New Orleans is the seventh season of the Oxygen reality television series, The Bad Girls Club. Originally scheduled to air on July 11, 2011, the season premiere was pushed back to August 1, 2011. Filming began in February 2011 in Kenner, Louisiana, a suburb of New Orleans. This is the second season to take place in a different location from Los Angeles (the first was season five, filmed in Miami). Production On February 16, 2011, it was confirmed that the production was using former Hornets basketball coach, Byron Scott's home in Kenner, Louisiana for what was then called, "Bad Girls Boot Camp." Interim Code Enforcement Director Tamithia Shaw said "she understands the site will be used for four months, but that pre-production work apparently has been going on for two or three weeks." She said that the cast was not there. The news initially created outrage among the neighbors. In March 2011, three cast members modeled House of Lounge lingerie at the New Orleans Fashion Week. Controversy On March 13, 2011, TMZ.com reported that the production was precluded from eight clubs due to the clubs "not wanting to be associated with the show's bad image." The cast were not able to attend Pierre Thomas' Mardi Gras party at the Metropolitan Night Club. On April 12, 2011, bad girl Tasha Malek went to an on-duty cop outside of the Bad Girls house to give a complaint against fellow member Nastasia Townsend, and told the cop that she was placing her items into a garbage bag while telling her "she needed to leave the house" in which escalated into a physical altercation as they wrestled to the floor. Both girls were issued summons by the police for disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct. House On July 6, 2011, the house tour was released for public viewing. The tour hosts were Jeff Eyser, the production designer, and Alexis Karpf the set decorator. Upon entering the house, Eyser announced that the production group had given the house a "darker" and "sexier" direction then the previous season.At the grand foyer, usually a place where the girls interact with each other without communication, are pictures of the "bad girls" this season. They were given a New Orleans twist, such as copper pipe. The phone room was taking a jungle-like and a green house turn. In the main room of the house, the girls are welcomed to an in-door bar, a home computer, and a contemporary living room influenced by Mardi Gras. They also have an in-door hot tub. Eyser noted that everything in the main room, such as the in-door bar, was custom made.The walls in the main room and much more were decorated with New Orleans artist Sarah Dunn's botanical paintings.The dining room is a small-blue room that has a large painting of New Orleans during the early 20th century and no doors.The kitchen, which features a marble table, includes furniture from Ikea. Unlike previous seasons where all bedrooms were not similar, this season, Eyser and Karpf made it so that every bedroom looked the same The make-up room features early 20th century furniture. Karpf believed that the make-up room is her favorite and has an "industrial-feel". In the same room, the girls were given Voodoo dolls that resembled themselves. In the champagne room, the girls were given very dark furniture of a mixture of red and black pillows and sofas.In the middle of the room was a stripper pole. The back yard featured a pool table, swimming pool, lounge chairs and a pond. Cast Season seven is the third season, overall, that hasn't had cast members from the same city and state. The last seasons to do so was season three and season four. In every season seven girls enter the mansion in the first episode. During the show a replacement enters the house after an original "bad girl" leaves. This season was the first to feature a fan favorite contest, which allowed viewers to vote for their favorite "bad girl" every week. Ultimately, Tiara gained the most votes and was named the fan favorite. Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence or physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance to replace her. Duration of Cast Notes :Key: = "Bad" Girl appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad" Girl replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad" Girl is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad" Girl gets kicked out by another roommate. * 1'' '''Priscilla' was removed from the house in episode 9 after causing physical harm to Judi during a physical altercation. * 2'' '''Cheyenne' replaced Priscilla in episode 9. * 3'' '''Tasha' was removed from the house in episode 12 for starting a physical altercation with Nastasia. * 4'' '''Cheyenne' was tricked into leaving the house by Tiara in the season finale. * 5'' '''Nastasia' was removed from the house in the season finale after physically attacking Shelly multiple times. Episodes Category:Seasons